Talon Sharr
Talon Sharr was a Jedi Knight in the New Republic. He participated in the battle for the Dracos System, under the command of Admiral Quinn, against the Sith space and ground forces. He latter joined a small sect of Echani force users known as Force Warriors, after he lost his memory following a nearly fatal wound he sufferured at the hand of fellow Jedi Knight Norph Fedora. Talon, after regaining he memory, then returned to the way of Jedi, but while jouneying to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant suffured a catastrophic hyperdrive failure. Forced to continue using only his convential drive system Talon entered his ships Bacta Tank, as a way of preserving his life during the thousand year journey to the nearest inhabited star system. Background Talon was born on the tranquil world of Chandrila, in a small town just outside the capital city of Hanna. His family had a long tradition of service, both to their homeworld of Chandrila, and to the Republic, but Talon had the distinction of being the first of his family to become a member of the Jedi Order. Talon excelled in his studies at the Jedi Temple, developing his skills with a lightsaber and ability to command the force at a far greater pace then that of his peers. He was quickly inducted into the ranks of the Jedi Guardians and began his apprenticeship under the tutelage of Echani Jedi Master Arriana Sky. Talon was Knighted at the age of 22, and began traveling the outer rim territories, settling trade disputes, mediating between warring factions, and assisting local governments and communities in battling organized crime. It was while he was traveling in the outer rim that Talon learned that his former master had been exiled from the Jedi order. Talon inquired into the reason for his master's dismissal, but received no answer from the council. He had heard rumors that she was accused of studying the sith teachings, but dismissed such rumors and preposterous. While on a mission to the watter world of Mannaan, Talon had his first encounter with a Dark Jedi. While on a mission for the republic, Talon was ambushed on one of the outer of piers of Ahoto City by a hooded female, well trained in the Jedi arts. The battle was long and arduous, but Talon ultimately prevailed, cutting off his opponents arm, and knocking her off the pier and down into the surging ocean bellow. For his accomplishments Talon was assigned to Force Fleet, under the command of Admiral Quinn. While with Force Fleet Talon participated in the battle for the Dracos System. Talon took place in both in space battle, and the eventual ground assault against the Sith Forces. During the ground assault Talon and fellow Jedi Knight Norph Fedora battled their way into the crashed enemy capital ship, on a mission to overload the ship's power core, and destroy the enemy forces in one fell swoop. The pair of Jedi managed to battle their way through the enemy forces and eventual reach their objective. However just as Talon finished setting the ship's power core to overload, he was betrayed by Fedora, and impaled through the back with his fellow Knight's lightsaber. Fedora then left Talon to die on the floor of the ship's core room and escaped with the rest of the republic's ground forces believing the ensuing explosion would not only vaporize the enemy forces, but also all evidence of what he had done. However, unbeknownst to Fedora, Talon had survived his betrayal, and was saved from the explosion by a mysterious figure, who then took Talon from the Dracos system, and brought him to the planet of Eshan: the Echani homeworld. Talon would awaken to find his wound healed, but his mind shattered: he had no memory of who he was, or how he came to be so gravely injured. Upon exploring his surroundings he learned that he had been rescued and was under the care of the exiled Jedi Master Arriana Sky, the woman who had trained him as a Jedi, though he had no memory of this. Arriana had followed Talon for sometime since her exile, and learned of his mission to the Dracos System. Sensing he was in danger she traveled to the battle torn system, and tracked down her former apprentice in the midst of the chaotic ground battle. She found Talon just as Fedora had left him, and used the force to preserve his life. Realizing Talon might choose to seek revenge should he learn the truth, Arriana told Talon that he was her son, and that he had been injured defending their home from a group of raiders. When Talon's memories eventually returned, she would latter explain to him that she had lied to him not only to protect him, but also because she loved him as a son and wanted him to stay with her. During the years the amnesic Talon lived on Eshan, Arriana trained him in the Echani fighting styles, and when he force powers began to manifest she told him that their family were part of a secret order of Echani Force Warriors, who unlike the Jedi or the Sith, did not believe the force was divided between light and dark. Arriana then began to train Talon in the way of the Echani Force Warriors, in the process teaching him many styles of combat and techniques of the force, that the Jedi saw as being of the darkside. It was the study of these techniques that Talon would eventually learn to be the reason for his former master's exile from the Jedi order. At the end of his training Arriana bestowed upon Talon the Blood Armor of the Echani Force Warrior, and an Echani Force Pike, a weapon forged of nearly indestructible metals, and sharped down to the molecule. The Echani Force Pike was embedded with special force crystals that channeled and amplified force powers. This would allow Talon to use powers such as force lightning and life drain, even with his armor on, using his weapon as a conduit. The Echani Warriors, like the sith, sought to test their skill and power in battle. After defeating the best that the planet of Eshan had to offer, Talon left Eshan without Arriana's knowledge. He would find his first opportunity to test his new found abilities when he happened upon a slaver colony in one of Eshan's neighboring systems. Talon attacked the slavers using a devastating technique of the force that he had learned form Arriana, where he would channel an incredible amount of electrical energy through a his Echani Force Pike. The result was raging stream of lightning that scorched steal, and incinerated flesh. Using this power Talon killed all the slavers on the colony, and freed the slaves they held captive. Talon continued his jouney as a Echani Force Warrior, traveling to many worlds, searching for stronger opponents to face in combat. His travels eventually led him to Hutt Space, where his actions attracted the attention of a local crime boss, Krilo the Hutt. Krilo sent bounty hunter and bounty hunter after Talon, but none ever returned. Eventually Krilo was approached by hooded figure who claimed that she would be able to kill the man he was hunting, and in return she asked for nothing, save for this man's head. Krilo agreed, and gave the hooded woman all the information he had on the targets location. He had his servant put in information on a datapad, and when the droid reached out to hand the woman the pad, she removed her hand from the folds of her robe, and revealed a mechanical black steel claw. She explained that her hand was lost several years ago in a battle against a young Jedi Knight named Talon Sharr on the planet of Manaan. The woman tracked Talon down to an old mining colony where he had landed to refuel his ship. When she attacked him she recognised him as the Jedi who had taken her hand and left her for dead. Talon's memories had not yet returned to him, and so he had no idea what the woman was talking about. However she seemed to be a powerful opponent and so he accepted her challenge without hesitation. During the course of the battle, Talon had sporadic flashes of his first fight with the Dark Jedi, and his life as a Jedi. By the battle's end nearly all of Talon's memories had returned, culminating into a nearly identical end to the duel as the first, with Talon severing his opponent's arm, and knocking her down a deep canyon. With his memories now returned to him, Talon returned to Eshan to confront his former master. Arriana explained her reasons for lying to Talon, and begged him to continue to follow the way of the Echani Force Warrior, citing all the power he had gained from her teachings, a power he would lose if returned to the way of the Jedi. Talon refused, and chose to return to the path of the Jedi. Arriana, was saddened by Talon choice, but saw that it was always his destiny to be a Jedi. Opening a small hidden compartment in the floor of her home, Arriana removed a small container and handed it to Talon. Inside were Talon's old Jedi robes and lightsaber. Talon removed his Echani armor, and sword, and re-donned his Jedi attire and weapon. He left his armor and sword in the care of Arriana, and left for Coruscant. Talon left Eshan and began his journey to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when fate intervened in his life once again. The hyperdrive of his ship failed and Talon exited hyperspace in a desolate section of the galaxy. With no chance of repairing the drive, Talon had no choice be to set course for the nearest inhabited star system using his conventional drive. At that speed it would take him 1,000 years to reach his destination. The only chance Talon had to survive was to enter stasis, using the ship's on-board bacta tank. Talon set the autopilot and entered the tank, hoping that he would reach his destination, or be discovered by a passing ship before the ship's power supply failed. Powers and Abilities Talon was a Jedi of exceptional skill. From an early age he showed remarkable talent with a blade, and was quickly recognized as a candidate for joining the ranks of the Jedi Guardians. In particular he showed talent with the Ataru form of lightsaber combat. Ataru was the forth form of saber combat, and was known as the Aggression Form. Talon excelled in this form as it regularly employed the use of force enhanced speed and acrobatics. Talon had a great affinity for physical applications: force powers that enhanced his own physical abilities, and those the physically manipulated the world around him, such as force push, and telekinesis. While studying the ways of the Echani Force Warrior, Talon also manafested the dark side powers of: Force Lightning, and Life Drain. However after he returned to the way of the Jedi he renounced the use of such abilities. See also * Link External links * External link